Magnifica Genus
by Doe Dagger
Summary: In a world where people have supernatural powers called 'abilities', the Magnifica Genus is a race where teams compete against each other to try and gain glory for their schools. But the teams' own quirks may prove to be a bigger challenge than the race itself. Meanwhile, an evil Lord is preparing for world domination.


**Title**: Magnifica Genus  
**Chapters**: 1/?  
**Author:** worldischanging  
**Pairings**: Ensemble fic but with various pairings  
**Rated T**  
**Warnings**: Maybe some mild language & innuendos; slash.  
**Word Count **(Chapter One): 5,950

**Summary**_: In a world where people have supernatural powers called 'abilities', the _Magnifica Genus_ is a race where teams compete against each other to try and gain glory for their schools. But the teams' own quirks may prove to be a bigger challenge than the race itself. Meanwhile, an evil Lord is preparing for world domination. With the Council kidnapped, is up to the four strongest teams to defeat evil. Or something like that. _

He was nervous. Hell, Blaine Anderson _neve_r got nervous! No, he was just …altered. Yup, he was altered and nothing more. Besides, he didn't have a reason to be nervous; Blaine had just transferred schools, nothing out of the ordinary…well, it was a little bit out of the ordinary (just a tiny bit) but—

''Mr. Anderson are you alright? You seem a bit pale.'' A thin stoic woman asked Blaine.

''Oh, no! It's all right Mrs. Clash. I just spaced out for a couple of seconds, sorry.'' The curly haired teen said as he flashed his award winning smile to the woman beside him. The smile seemed to do the trick for the bitter looking elder, who simply nodded and continued walking.

Allison Clash was vice-principal of one of the most prestigious schools for Sonicers in the entire country.

_Sonicers._

Damn it, Blaine was _not_ a Sonicer! He was a well-trained Elementer! He wasn't supposed to be there, he was supposed to be with _his_ friends at _his_ school.

It all had started just a bit more than a month ago in Mr. Slatinsky's class. Blaine was an Illusionist (meaning he was able to make Illusions) so as an Elementor he had the ability to make illusions of any type of weather. Mr. Slatinsky has asked Blaine, one of his top students, to make an Illusion of a storm inside the classroom. As the hazel eyed boy started singing (his peculiar way of making illusions) he thought of a dog. Why the heck did he thought of a dog? Blaine would never know; but that's what had happened, Blaine made the illusion of a dog.

And that's how Blaine, and the rest of his classmates for that matter, discovered that he wasn't an Elementor Illusionist. He was an all-round Illusionist, and well, he made his Illusions through _sound _(singing) so that made matters worse, he was an all-round _Sonicer_ Illusionist. Thus, he was transferred to a school for Sonicers. Leaving all his friends behind.

''We are here, Blaine.'' Mrs. Clash said, pointing to a narrow wooden door.

The only thing that seemed positive about the whole situation was that Blaine had been chosen as the fifth and last member of Singing School for Sonicers' team that would compete in the `_Magnifca Genus'_ or translated from Latin to English, the Magnificent Race. Or as everyone eloquently referred to it, _the Race_.

The Race was, as its name indicated, a race that included one team from each of the major Ability schools in the country. Blaine had been a substitute member last year at Dalton and this year he would have been part of the 'real team' if it hadn't been for his newly discovered talent. Needless to say, Blaine had been picked by the members of the SSS student council to be part of their so called team 'Wicked'. He had heard of the Sonicer team before: ruthless, cold hearted and well…wicked. Blaine wasn't sure if he would fit in or even if he _wanted _to fit in. He just missed Wes, David, Nick, Jeff…the Warblers.

But there he was. In front of the cream colored door with a sign that read 'Members only'.

''Aren't you going in?'' Mrs. Clash said a bit impatiently. She had a lot of things to attend to that morning, mind you.

''S-sorry…'' Blaine apologized for the millionth time that morning due to his ability to space out rather quickly (pun not intended).

As he was about to grab the door knob, however, the door flew open to reveal a small smirking girl.

''And you must be Blaine Everett Anderson, our newest member!'' the girl shrieked in a high pitched voice.

''Umm, yes I'm ple—''

''Let me introduce myself! My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, future Broadway star! I, as a Sonicer have the ability to knock the balance off my opponents whenever I hold out a high note for more than thirteen seconds. By the way, I'm captain of the team.'' Smiled Rachel.

_Ok, _thought Blaine, _was Rachel normally like this or was she high?_

''Nope, she's not on drugs…unfortunately. Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Kurt Hummel.'' a pale boy with porcelain-like skin said, as he held out his hand.

''Blaine Anderson, pleased to meet you,''

''I'm also a Sonicer, but that's rather obvious Blaine. I have the ability to control people's emotions according to the song I'm singing. Much better that Rachel's ability, don't you think? By the way don't believe the annoying midget, _I'm _captain of Wicked.''

_Ok?_

''Who are you kidding, Kurt? _I'm_ captain of this team.'' A new silky voice came from Blaine's right side. _Another one? _ ''Jesse St. James at your service, an unlike my fellow untalented team mates, I will be successful on my theater career. That means Broadway. My ability is to hypnotize through singing! Kurt and that guy over there are pretty much horrid and talentless, as I'm sure you also are, and since Rachel is the only female she does deserve some credit…as long as she doesn't out stage me or anything.''

''What the hell did you just say ? Repeat that one more time!''

''Shut up, he's right about you! But _horrid_ and _talentless? _Well, you certainly didn't said that when we—''

''Be quiet! I'm going to start singing! _Always you, every thought I'll ever know,  
Everywhere I go you'll be''_

''Ooh! _All the world is only you and me. Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away_.'' And unfortunately Rachel joined in.

Blaine looked back to see if Mrs. Clash was going to do anything about it, but she seemed to be occupied filing her…nails? Oh god, was this an everyday occurrence?

And more importantly, was everyone in this team so…so self-centered? Ok, so there was Rachel who apparently thought she was the greatest star there ever was. Then there was Kurt who thought he was even greater than Rachel. And finally there was Jesse, who thought he was better than everyone else.

Wait a minute, then who was their fourth member?

''Hey, Rory, come introduce yourself!'' Kurt, the only one who seemed to acknowledge (at least for a bit) a skinny boy with blue eyes in the corner, said.

The boy looked shy, scared even. But really, who wouldn't be scared if they had to be with this three teens in the same room.

''Hello, Blaine Anderson. My name is Rory Flannagan and I'm from Ireland.'' Rory said with a heavy accent, as he held out his hand out to Blaine.

''Rory has the ability of the Lullaby, an ancient Celtic ability pretty much rare—''

''Rachel, shut up and let Rory talk.''

''T-thank you. But yeah…the Lullaby is an ability that makes me sleep an opponent by singing well…a lullaby.'' Rory smiled sheepishly.

''That's pretty cool Rory!'' Blaine replied. Rory wasn't that bad, he was pretty chill.

''Oh, Rory, I almost forgot! Mrs. Charlie wants to see you in her classroom, it's probably about training you for that new _stuff _you are working on.'' Mrs. Clash chimed, apparently she _was_ paying attention to the conversation, she just didn't want to help Blaine with these lunatics. _Bitter old lady._

''New stuff? Rory that's great! It might help me win the Race! …I mean us! It might help us.'' Rachel bounced.

''Oh, and Jesse…Principal Corcoran wants to talk to you.'' Mrs. Clash smirked at him.

At this, Rachel gasped dramatically; even for Jesse's standards.

''No! Jesse wait, don't you go! Mrs. Clash let me speak with Principal Corcoran first! Wait!''

And that awkwardly left Kurt and Blaine alone.

''So, um, what was that all about?'' the confused Blaine asked.

''Principal Corcoran probably wanted to talk to Jesse about picking him as the captain for the team, and Rachel freaked out and is going nuts.'' Replied Kurt with a cute smile.

Wait? Cute? Hmm, now that Blaine thought about it, Kurt _was_ pretty cute.

He mentally slapped himself. _No, Blaine! You just here, don't be a slut!_

''So, you're not worried about not being the captain?'' Blaine asked because a) he was truly curious and b) to try and stop being a slut.

Kurt laughed, ''You know, I am aware that sometimes…ok, most of the time…I'm sort of selfish, but I know what's best for the team and honestly, Jesse would be the best captain. He may be loud and really _really _obnoxious,but he's also extremely talented. Rachel would get her emotions get in the way, and Rory would never be able to speak up to those two.

''What about you? Don't you think you'd be able to be captain?''

''I think I'm way more worried about developing my abilities to the fullest than being captain of a team full of crazy. A crazy team needs a crazy captain.''

''So Jesse fits the job?'' chuckled Blaine.

''Totally,'' smiled Kurt, ''C'mon, let's get you to your dorm. You can ask me questions about the team or the school…or anything at all, really, just ask me.''

But what did Blaine want to know?

Was it cool being a Sonicer? Were they strict in this school?

''Have you missed someone so badly, Kurt?''

Or that.

Kurt flinched at the question; he hadn't been expecting but neither did Blaine to be honest.

''Why? Do you Blaine? It must be hard on you, leaving your teachers and friends behind.'' He sadly smiled at the shorter boy.

''It…it is. I miss them so much. A month ago I wouldn't even have dreamt about leaving them behind, not with the race so close, but here I am. I feel terrible.'' Blaine had no idea why he was opening so much to Kurt, who, as nice as he seemed, was still a stranger. Maybe it was because he had never told anyone this before and he needed to get it out of his chest. Maybe because Kurt was a stranger; or maybe just because he was _Kurt,_ as strange as that sounded.

''You shouldn't, it wasn't your fault at all. Sometimes you cant help but to move on and leave some things or some people behind…even if you don't want to. All you can do is hope that they don't forget you and that you will see them again.'' The taller boys said with a pained smile that Blaine was unable to see.

For a moment, the new Sonicer swore he saw something in Kurt's eyes as he said those words, but it was soon gone as he opened a door labeled '8-D'.

''Look, this is your room! Remember, you're 8-D. I'm just across the hallway in 8-B and Jesse is on 8-K, at the end of the hallway. Rory is actually upstairs in 7-E so he's a bit faraway.''

''Gee, thanks a lot Kurt. I really appreciate it.'' Thanked Blaine as he took in his surroundings. It was a medium sized bedroom with one bed, a desk and a large window in the middle of the wall, it wasn't too different from Dalton's own dorms.

''No problem. Do you need help unpacking?''

''Not really, but I would like if you stayed…I really don't know anyone.''

''Sure thing! We can gossip about Wicked.''

''Wicked has gossip? That certainly sounds entertaining, ok, let's hear it!'' said the curly haired boy.

''Well, this might help you in the future when you hear certain members argue with each other: Rachel and Jesse used to be in a on and off relationship with each other.''

Blaine (dapperly) snorted. Why did that not surprise him?

''Well, why did they break up?''

''Both are surprisingly similar. Way too similar, actually, so their personalities clashed after a while. They are very ambitious and decided that the race was more important than their relationship…they chose to break it off for the team. Wise choice they made.'' Kurt replied.

''What a sacrifice…'' Blaine felt bad for rolling his eyes, he didn't know them well enough, but still, he couldn't help it. He started hanging his clothes on the closet; well, at least in this school he wasn't forced to wear a uniform, he would gladly use his bowties and suspenders.

''Not really, it was just something to practice their acting skills. Every opportunity for drama is an opportunity taken by Rachel and Jesse…I wouldn't waste on either but they actually broke in the middle of the cafeteria. Lots of tears involved. Fake tears, of course.''

''I would have paid to see that!'' laughed Blaine.

''Showbiz. Our raison d'être.''

Blaine finished hanging his clothes and decided to just lay on his bed while Kurt had decided to sit crossed leg on his couch.

''Okay, another fun fact! During a sort of sleepover—I don't even know what it was, we played spin the bottle, and Rachel and Rory had to kiss. Apparently, Rachel liked it too much and thought Rory and her were meant to be together or something. The poor guy was clueless and when he found out he comically freaked out and I swear to god, he cried. I had to stop Rachel from eating the small leprechaun alive.''

''Oh, Gosh I can just imagine poor Rory running away from Rachel! So, Rachel has actually kissed both, Jesse and Rory? Has she kissed _you_?''

Kurt gaped at him before laughing loudly. ''For the love of Gaga, no way in hell! We tried it once in elementary school just to experiment but we were so grossed out and I'm pretty sure we would still feel the same way if we try it today. It's like Rory and Jesse I can do, but no Rachel for me please.''

Now that Blaine thought about it, it did seem a bit awkward the idea of Kurt and Rachel together and he'd just met them…wait a minute…Rory and Jesse?

''Wait, what do you mean Rory and Jesse?'' he managed to ask without sounding too surprised.

''Well, really Blaine…it was sort of inevitable. I've known Rachel since elementary, nothing happened between us, God forbid. But I've know Jesse since sixth grade and well you know, there's something called _experimenting_. I suppose you could call it that. So we sort-of-but-not-really dated during freshman year so whatever. And Rory—''

''Rory? Oh, god. You guys are just one big family of incest aren't you?'' Blaine gagged_, this team is freaking weird, dude. _But Kurt only laughed.

''Oh, Rory was no big deal. It happened last year and it was only to prove a point to Rachel. She said Rory was straight and I said he was _at least_ bisexual. It turned out I was right. I have an excellent gaydar, Blaine.'' Kurt said, and Blaine absolutely went red as the other boy emphasized the word _Blaine_.

But Blaine played it cool (because he was cool, no wait, he was the _definition_ of cool)and just arched an eyebrow and asked, ''Oh, yeah, then how about you tell me my—''

''Gay as the fourth of July.''

''Whut?''

''Straight as a rainbow.''

''H-how'd you know? I don't think I _look_ gay, do I?''

''With your bowties and suspenders? Oh, of course not…I just happen to have excellent gaydar just like I told you so. Nope, you don't reek of gay to me at all.''

''I assume you don't get bullied for that around here, right? Blaine asked, his sight set on a small painting of a boat right next to his window.

''What would make you assume that?'' Kurt raise an eyebrow.

''Well, you _are_ in the team that represents the school in the most important competition amongst the Abiliters. In Dalton, the Warblers were the most popular kids in school. Sort of like rock stars.''

''That's nice…Here at SSS it isn't quite like that. It used to be, until the annoying midget, the insufferable kid, the shy Irish boy with the weird accent, and the gay kid, formed the team. I think we're the most bullied here actually. Sorry.''

''It isn't your fault Kurt, no need to apologize. But why would they treat you guys like that? Aren't you the most powerful Sonicers here?''

''We are, and they still treat us like shit. Besides, we aren't really the kindest of people…except maybe Rory.''

''Kurt? Blaine?'' a sort of familiar voice from outside called out.

''We're in here, Jesse!'' Kurt called out.

Jesse opened the door swiftly, quickly glancing over the two other boys and then said, ''Let's go. Rory and Rachel are in the cafeteria waiting for us. Let's go get dinner while we think of strategies for transportation at the Race.''

''You must be hungry Blaine! Let's go, I'll show the way around!'' Kurt said absent mindedly taking Blaine's hands into his.

Blaine blushed.

And then reprimanded himself for acting like a blushing teenage school girl.

''Oh, by the way Kurt?'' Jesse said.

''What St. James?''

''I'm the new captain of Wicked.''

''I just think that they shouldn't serve us this greasy overly buttered cupcakes. Maybe some low fat ones—''

''Shut it, pink dagger.''

''That's no way to treat people, Sue!''

''Shut it, ginger dove.''

Will Schuester still couldn't believe that the nine people sitting at the table were in charge of a whole 'community'.

It was scary.

''Okay, everyone shut up!'' Shannon Beiste, one of the few members of the Council who wasn't _entirely_ insane, shouted. Effectively silencing the room.

''Thank you Shannon.'' A short man with a weird accent and brown skin smiled. ''Okay, first things first! We should take attendance—''

''Oh, God what are we Figgins? Pre-schoolers?''

''Sues stop interrupting me!'' Figgins, the man who seemed to be in charge, said with gritted teeth while glaring at Sue.

''Anyway, let's start…Beiste Shannon!''

''Present.'' The husky woman said, eating a whole chicken rather noisily, and barely looking at Figgins as she said so.

''Corcoran Shelby!''

''Present.'' A tall woman with soft features said as she went over a few scales.

''Figgins…that's me, check!'' laughed Figgins but tensed as he felt the glares from the Council.

He cleared his throat and continued.

''Hummel Burt!''

''Present.'' A bald man with blue eyes said.

''Baboon heart, shouldn't you be at the hospital begging on your knew for their newest primate organ?''

''Shut up, Sue, I'm still sleepy.''

''Pillsbury Emma!''

Silence filled the room.

''Pillsbury Emma!''

''Emma!'' whispered William towards the tiny red head next to him.

''Oh, I am so sorry. I was just scrubbing the dirt off the table with my new toothbrush. You should've seen how it scrubs, it's amazing how all—''

''Emma!'' Figgins said not unkindly, but not patiently either.

''I'm sorry! Present!'' the ginger replied looking embarrassed but promptly returned to her scrubbing.

''Rhodes April!''

''I'm heeeere~'' sang a petite blonde, probably, April Rhodes.

''Rhodes, are you drunk again?''

''When isn't the poor bitch drunk?''

''Noooo, what makes you say that, Figgy?'' April laughed as she waved an empty bottle of wine around.

''You reek of a bar where all the homeless people go urinate.'' Chimed Sue in.

''Whatever, I'm not drunk! I'm just haaapy! Everyone should be happy like me~''

''Ugh, Tanaka Ken!''

''Here! I mean persent—fuck! Present!'' a big man said, trying to impress a certain red head…an miserable failing.

''Ryerson Sandy!''

''No! I refuse to say present!'' a balding man with glasses and a pink sweater over his shoulders, said.

''I told you Sandy, I cant just change your name to Pink Dagger!''

''But I like it!'' Whined Sandy as he crossed his arms.

''No means no, Ryerson!''

''Ughh, fine. Present.''

''William Schuester!''

''Present!''smiled William.

''Thank you William. See, was that so hard to do people? Just say present!''

''And finally, Sylvester Sue!'' Figgins sighed.

…

…

''Sylvester Sue!''

…

''Sue, where the heck are you?''

''Shut up, Figgins! I come baring news!'' the door flew opened as Sue entered with alarmed eyes.

''Wait, when did you leave?'' Ken asked confused.

''Yeeeeah, I didn't see that door open and I'm like a freaking hawk! I see everything!'' hiccupped April while twisting her hand to make it look like a deformed hawk and pecking Shelby with it.

''Okay, here it is…Umbra escaped prison.''

Silence took control of the room. Even Emma stopped scrubbing and even April looked astounded.

''Wait, who's Umbra?'' Ken Tanaka the newest and possibly the dumbest member of the Council asked.

Figgins took a deep breath and said,

''Umbra was a powerful Abiliter. He was part of the council probably around 25 years ago. But he thought a bit different than the rest of the council: he believed that Abiliters could change the world, though not for the better. He wanted to _enslave _all normal humans… some Abiliters were actually in agreement with him. I remember I was just starting as part of the Council; nobody really took me seriously—very much like you Ken,'' the Japanese descendant scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but Figgins didn't seem to notice as he stared into space, remembering when he was just a young man, ''I may have been new, but even I realized that Umbra was insane for thinking that way. Anyway, the Council seemed to be terrorized by his ideas of enslavery, and when he knew we weren't going to agree with him, he quit, but weeks later he brought a small army of strong Abiliters right here to try to take over the Council. He failed, of course, but not by much. He was then taken into imprisonment where he would stay until his death, but…apparently that didn't happen.''

''Wait, so what does that mean? What are we supposed to do?'' asked Emma, her eyes even bigger than what they usually were.

''Sue, are you positive that Umbra escaped?''

''No, it was all a joke because I hate each and everyone of you…of course I'm sure, you curry idiot man!''

''Well, we don't want to alarm everyone; we don't even know if he's planning on doing something. Let's just keep this down low and start sending guards looking for him, alright?'' Figgins ordered.

''What? We have to alert everyone, Figgins!'' Sue yelled scaring the majority of the Council.

''For once I agree with Sue.'' Everyone turned to look at William Schuester, who _never _agreed with his nemesis Sue Sylvester.

''Finally some sense into you, butt chin!''

''We are keeping things down low and that's an order everybody! An order is an order!'' _Let's just hope I'm making the right one._

''Aw man! This royally sucks. I mean, we've been practicing for a _whole_ year and now it's totally ruined!'' Jeffrey William Sterling the Second, a blond boy with warm brown eyes and high cheekbones, pouted.

Nicholas Benjamin Duval, or simply _Nick_, patted his best friend sympathetically. ''Jeff, Queen of all dramas, we're still participating in the race…''

''Well, yeah, but it's not gonna be the same without Blaine. And did you just call me a drama queen? You wound my poor little heart with you terrible accusations!'' Jeff cried as he took an imaginary knife and stabbed himself on the chest. Nick laughed and threw a cushion at Jeff's face.

''Though he still going to participate remember? The SSS team requested him! He's going to be with those 'Wicked' members…those horrible, horrible wicked members…''

''Those horrible, horrible wicked members…'' Jeff echoed as they both stared into space with wide eyes and horrified expressions.

''Oh, God, Jeff, they're going to kill him!'' cried Nick as various scenarios involving Blaine and sharp objects flied through his mind.

Jeff started hyperventilating.

''Fuck, they're going to eat him alive while singing show-tunes, damn those sparkly cannibals!''

''We need to go save him!'' both teenagers shouted but, as they stood up, Wesley Montgomery entered the room.

''What are you going to save today guys?'' the new boy said, fixing his blazer and tie without batting an eyelash; as if already used to Nick and Jeff's antics.

''Blaine. We're going to save Blaine.''

''Yes, he's being eaten alive as we speak, Wes. We must save him.''

A sigh.

So much for being in a prestigious Academy with 'intelligent' and 'dapper' students, thought Wes. _Bullshit_.

''Do you have any actual proof that he's being eaten?'' Wes replied, not really waiting for an answer as he knew there was none.

Wesley Alexander Montgomery was a senior at Dalton Academy for male Elementers. One of its best students and elementers, by the way.

Such a dapper (and beautiful, if he may say so) young man

So why, _why_, were all his friends such…deluded immature kids?

''Well, we don't exactly have real proof, per se, but there are rumors about Wicked being ruthless man-eating monsters.'' The auburn haired boy said as he made a claw-like from with his hand.

Take Nick for example.

''Exactly. Now, if you want to help us go kill those cannibals, you're free to pick whichever weapon you're more comfortable with. They're over there underneath my bed.''

Or Jeff.

''Wait what? You actually have weapons in here?''

''No. Who said that? Are you crazy, shut up.''

_Note to self: never get on Jeff's bad side._

''Whatever. Look, guys, don't worry too much. Blaine can totally take care of himself…besides those are just rumors.'' Wes assured his crazy friends.

''But what if they _are _true? All the stories are true.'' Whined Jeff.

''You should stop quoting stuff. And, well, there's also that rumor that all Dalton students are gay boys with a stick up their ass.''

''Yeah, and isn't _tha_t rumor true?'' muttered Nick, eliciting a laugh from Jeff.

''No it's not. We have gay boys _and then_ we have straight boys with a stick up their ass.'' Smiled Wes.

''Yes, and then we have our third species: gay boys with a stick up their ass, like Wesley!'' Jeff high-fived Nick in front of Wes' face for good measure.

Wes glared at the two seventeen year olds. ''I certainly do not have a stick up my ass! I'm a very fun person, thank you very much!''

''But you totally love to, ain't that right Jeff?''

''And I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend.''

''Yeah, well you make us about you with the way you are practically joined to David's hip.'' Nick snickered.

''Th-that means nothing! You and Jeff are always together!'' _Like a double tumor, _Wes lamented.

''Correct, but we _are_ gay.'' Jeff stuck out his tongue because he was such a manly man.

''But not with each other…I think…'' Wes replied.

''Ugh, you're just jealous of our totally awesome bromance, aren't you?''

''Whatever, _I _have an awesome bromance with David. God, that sounded awfully gay. Anyway, we are getting off topic. Just don't freak out about Blaine not being with us anymore, alright?''

''But what about 'Wicked'? Aren't they—''

''As I said before, those are just rumors. I know one of them, actually, his name's Jesse and I highly doubt he'll eat Blaine…''

…

''—on second thought…no, never mind! Don't listen to me.''

Jeff rolled his eyes. ''We never do.''

In reality Wes was as scared as Jeff and Nick but for entirely different reasons. Blaine was a very open person, always happy and forgiving…and he trusted everyone. Indeed, Wicked was known for being selfish and cold, just the opposite of what Blaine was and Wes was scared Blaine wouldn't fit in; that he wouldn't fell at home.

''Why did you call us for a meeting, Wes?'' Nick asked, sitting opposite to the older boy (by a few months, mind you) and next to his blond best friend.

''We need to discuss two very important things but I can't start until Thad and David get here.''

''They're laaate! And I'm booored…damn them.''

''Well, go get them Nicholas.'' Nick instructed.

''But Wesleeey!''

''I'm not asking as you as a friend, thus I called you Nicholas, I asked you as your leader.'' Wes said with a serious expression and a raise of an eyebrow that indicated he wasn't up for whining.

Nick promptly stood up and made his way to the door. Glaring at his 'leader' of course.

''I hate you Wes.''

''And I love you, Nicky!'' smiled Wes as his gaze followed his friend, making him put his head upside down.

Nick left the room with the distinguish muttering of _Oh, so now I'm Nicky and not Nicholas…stupid Wes._

''I'm feeling unloved and uncared for here!'' Jeff added as he ran towards the couch Wes was sitting in and jumped on top of the other boy making him make an 'ooomph' sound and earning a glare.

Jeff just shrugged and made himself comfortable with his legs on top of Wes' laps and his head on the other side of the couch.

''Now that we cleverly got rid of Nick, you can make sweet love on this sofa, Wes.'' Laughed Jeff, and this time Wes joined him.

''No, you love Nick too much to cheat on him.''

''Very funny, I could say the same thing about you and David.''

''I know right?'' Wes said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

''What is this meeting about anyway? You usually tell us one week ahead of time.'' Questioned Jeff as he opened a jar of nutella.

''Where the heck did you get that?''

''What, this? Oh, I have my ways…I'm a ninja! Besides, we are in my room. Why are we in my room again?'' his mouth full of divine goo as he replied.

''The common room was occupied and we needed a place for the meeting, your room's the biggest so…''Wes replied, eyeing the jar creepily.

Jeff handed the nutella to Wes, the latter one happily grabbing it.

''Why is this meeting so important anyways?''

''We are going to discuss things.''

_Ugh, Wes was such a prick sometimes_, thought Jeff. ''Well, what kind of things, oh, great Wesley Alexander?''

''About the Race.'' He sighed.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a good looking boy with short hair and dark complexion.

''David!'' Wes shouted with glee at the sight of his best friend.

''Wes!'' replied with as much enthusiasm.

'Nope, not gay at all…'' Jeff muttered sitting upright to let David sit next to Wes. ''I feel as if we just got caught being together.''

''Well don't worry, I just came from Nick's room, that's why I'm a bit late.'' Smirked David followed by a playful punch by Jeff.

''Wait—why isn't Nick with you? I told him to go get you and Thad.''

''He's coming. I saw him on my way here.'' David replied taking the jar of nutella from his friend's hands.

As if on cue, Nick entered the room followed by Thad.

''Finally! Gosh, thanks for gracing us with your presence Lord Thad.'' Jeff said exasperated, now sitting between Nick and 'Lord Thad'.

''Can we begin the meeting now? I need my beauty sleep.'' Nick fake-yawned.

''Yup, I notice you need it.'' Replied his best friend.

''Stop interrupting, Jeff!'' David glared at the teenager who simply made a sign of zipping his mouth and throwing the key.

''Ok, the Warbler meeting is now on session…having the meeting here is kind of weird…Ahem! We have to important things to discuss. First one, Blaine Anderson.''

''He's being by eaten by cannibals!'' Nick cried.

''What? What is he saying, Wesley?'' David frantically asked.

''Ugh, just ignore him.'' Wes slapped his forehead.

Thad sniffled, ''Oh, sweet perfect Blaine…why did you leave us? I miss you so much!''

''Ew, Thad, don't clean your sentimental snot on my blazer!'' cried Jeff.

''I'm sorry, you're right. I need my handkerchief for this—''

''Gentlemen, Thad's freaky homoerotic tendencies towards Blaine aside, yes, we all miss Blaine terribly but that's not the point here. The point _is _that he was our sixth warbler and held our fifth ability.'' Wes cut in.

''What does than mean?'' Nick asked with fear on his eyes.

Wes sighed, ''That brings me to our second matter of business: this year race's going to even more difficult. I checked up statistics and on other schools. It seem that our major opponents, as always, are going to be William McKinley High School, Sylvester's Institute for Physical Abiliters and Sonicer School for Singers, Blaine's new school.''

''So we're practically going to be head to head against our beloved Blaine?'' David asked.

''I'm afraid so. That's why…even though we have five members and we only have four abilities, we can use that to our advantage and get a sixth member.''

''A new member?'' a chorus of four voices sounded throughout the hallway.

''B-but we can't, Wes, we only got one week until the race! We won't have time to pick a new guy and then train him!'' Nick said.

''Don't worry about that. I already picked our new member…he's on his way.''

''You what?''

''You mock us, sir!''

''How come you didn't tell us this before?''

The Warblers' captain looked apologetic and bashfully said, ''I'm really sorry, but Principal Harvey told me just a couple of days ago. Besides the guy is really _really_ good, we don't have to train him at all!''

''Who is he?'' asked Wes' best friend.

''Well, you probably don't know him…he's a new transfer.''

''Well, what's his name?'' Thad now asked.

''Sebastian Smythe.'' A new voice came from the door.

A tall smirking boy with auburn hair and in Dalton blazer was leaning against the wooden door frame. His clear green eyes seemed to scan the room along with its other five occupants.

The five warblers seemed to do the same.

Wes was the first one to break the silence as he stood up to greet the newcomer. ''Sebastian! So glad to meet you!''

Sebastian merely nodded as he followed Wes towards where everyone was sitting.

''Warblers, listen up. This is our newest member, Sebastian Christopher Smythe! He s our first fire elementer in over twelve years!''

''Fire elementer? That's awesome!'' Jeff was awed.

''Oh, yes! Let me introduce you our members, how rude of me.''

''This gentleman here is William Jeffrey Sterling the Third. Jeff is a hurricane elementer but he can only do it when he's with an air based hurricane elementer.''

''Yes, I'm only water based so I can only work with Nick over there. We only count as one ability.'' Jeff grinned proudly mentioning his best friend.

Wes, now nudged Sebastian towards Nick, ''This is Nicholas Benjamin Duval. The air based hurricane elementer.''

''Pleased to meet you.'' Nick offered a hand.

The warblers seemed awfully well mannered, thought Sebastian. Were they any fun?

''…and this is David Aldous Thompson the Second!''

''Welcome Sebastian.'' Smiled David

''David here is a thunder Elementer.'' Wes proudly announced

''Impressive'' raised an eyebrow the new warbler

''And finally this is Thaddeus Joseph Hardwood, a metal based elementer.''

''Yes, I can practically bend, transform or re-shape any type of metal.'' Thad boasted.

''So…welcome to the Warblers Sebastian! Any questions?''

Sebastian deliberated for a moment and then said, ''Do you guys have any fun here?''

Jeff and Nick wore two identical and equally creepy grins; Thad and David shared a knowing glance with each other, while Wes sweat dropped and hit his forehead, but allowed himself to smile a little—

''Welcome Sebastian.'' And they passed the nutella jar to him.  
-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Kudos to you if you actually stuck this long. Phew. So if you are interested in this story let me know and I'll continue it! Please Review and let me know what you think I should improve on, what you liked or what you didn't like and what you would like to see. Also if you have any questions ask, though a lot of I didn't explain can be found here:  
** world is changing. tumblr post/ 25740432744/ what-the-heck-is-magnifica- genus (**just take off the spaces)  
or you can visit my tumblr which is: _worldischanging. _

_Thank you!_


End file.
